


Heaven Before all Hell Breaks Loose

by billsexual



Series: heaven, before all hell breaks loose [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billsexual/pseuds/billsexual
Summary: You were meant to be doing last minute reconnaissance until you met him; Deputy Arthur Morgan.Prequel to the other two fics in this series.





	Heaven Before all Hell Breaks Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Set before ‘The Road to Hell’ & ‘Is Paved with Good Intentions’ so there’s no need to read those first.
> 
> Arthur is still a Deputy in this, and the Reader is still a part of Dutch’s gang. The location isn’t stated in this because I completely forgot that I’d said Arthur was a Deputy in West Elizabeth. So, for context, I imagine he’s been sent to check out reports of the Van der Linde gang in the area.
> 
> Title is from Plan B’s album, and song, Heaven Before all Hell Breaks Loose.

_heaven before all hell breaks loose_

_let's just enjoy ourselves while we still got it good_

_for if heaven on earth is true_

_be sure that hell is too_

-x-

“Just one or two,” John said as he pushed open the saloon doors.

“Of course,” Javier replied. He winked at you behind John’s back and you couldn’t help but smile back.

The three of you were supposed to be doing last minute reconnaissance on the bank but you knew how things would turn out. It never was just one drink. You ordered a whiskey and had drunk it all before John had even got his beer. After you’d ordered another, you turned around and leaned back against the bar. Sipping slowly at your drink you casually looked around, seeing if there were any easy marks around.

It was during your second sweep of the place when you spotted him. He was just getting up from the poker table in the corner and was turning down another game. You couldn’t hear his words over the noise in the saloon but you kept your focus on him. He shook his head but he didn’t seem mad, in fact, you saw him pocket a substantial amount.

He looked up and his eyes met yours for the first time and you looked away, not having had enough time to size the man up for the best approach. Stealing a glance at John and Javier, you noticed they had struck up a conversation with another drinker.

The smell of gun oil and tobacco overwhelmed you and you turned to see the man from the poker table next to you.

“Would you like another?” he asked, nodding at your now empty drink. Now he was close you could see how attractive he really was. His blue eyes made you weak at your knees and you found yourself nodding.

“Yes, please,” you replied. There was a small smile on his face as he ordered drinks for the two of you. His lips were thick and pouty, and you wondered just how many sinful things he could do with them. Any thoughts of thieving from him had left your mind.

“Arthur,” he said and you looked up. “Arthur Morgan,” he clarified, “That’s me.”

“Wren,” you replied, giving him a fake name.

“It suits you,” he said.

You bit your lip and looked up at him through your eyelashes. “Thank you, Mr. Morgan.”

“Arthur,” he corrected again. He passed you a glass of whiskey and tapped it against yours. “Cheers.”

You wanted to ask what the two of you were meant to be celebrating but from the look in his eye you already knew.

-x-

The door to his room had barely closed before Arthur had pushed you against it and pressed his lips to your neck.

You swore as arousal ran through you. Running your hands down Arthur’s body you quickly began to unbutton his shirt.

He paused as you got to the third button, so you did too.

“Is this okay?” you asked.

“Sure,” he said, “if you want to see an ugly old man’s body.”

“Arthur Morgan, you are neither ugly nor old. I wouldn’t be here if that were the case.”

He remained quiet, so you took the moment to reverse your positions, making sure he was the one pressed against the door.

You stood on your toes to whisper into his ear. “Do you want me to show you just how attractive I think you are, Mr. Morgan?”

Hearing him gasp, you finished unbuttoning his shirt before starting to unbuckle his trousers. Keeping your mouth on his neck, you bit down, gently at first and then harder when he groaned and bucked his hips.

“Easy, cowboy,” you joked as you pulled out his hard cock and squeezed gently, getting a feel for the length.

“Not a cowboy,” he groaned. “Fuck, Wren, please,” he begged when you pumped his cock slowly.

The fake name felt wrong to hear. “Call me (Y/N),” you told him. “Wren’s just a nickname.”

“(Y/N),” he moaned, and you felt that he deserved a reward for not questioning the name change. You kissed down his body, stopping briefly to swirl your tongue around his nipple, before getting on to your knees in front of him.

You placed a kiss on the side of his cock and then licked from the base to the tip, reveling in his moans. Taking just the tip into your mouth you sucked on it gently before relaxing your throat and taking him all the way in.

Arthur’s hands tangled in your hair as he held you there, his cock down your throat, your nose brushing his pubes. You heard him swear under his breath before he loosened his grip and you were able to pull back, dragging your tongue on the underside of his length.

His hips jerked forwards and you placed your hands on him to keep him still. Yet you kept your mouth on him, alternating your speed depending on the noises he made. You’d suck him hard and fast until you heard him whine and then you’d go back to being slow and teasing, sucking softly.

“Please, (Y/N),” he begged, his voice ragged with want. “I need to...” He groaned instead of finishing his sentence.

You looked up at him, keeping your mouth on him, wanting to watch him come undone. His eyes met yours and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Don’t swallow,” he growled as his spend filled your mouth. Sealing your lips around the end of his cock you tried your hardest to not let any of it spill onto the floor. “Show me.”

Carefully, you took your mouth off the end of his cock and opened it to show him.

“Fuck,” he muttered, his eyes seemingly glazed over. He looked at you for a couple of seconds before ordering you to swallow.

Grabbing the front of your top he pulled you to your feet and kissed you hard. He didn’t seem to care that the taste of him was still apparent. He kicked off his shoes and let his jeans fall to the ground.

“Now, let’s get you out of these clothes,” he said, his voice low.

By the time the two of you made it over to the bed the two of you were naked and Arthur had his hand in between your legs and was pressing one of his fingers inside you.

“Please,” you begged, needing to ease the tension that had been building inside you.

“Patience,” he admonished as he pressed another finger in. You whimpered at the stretch, but you needed more. Arthur knew that too for with his other hand he stroked his hardening cock once more before he spat on his hand and grasped it tighter.

“You ready for me?” he asked, and you could barely nod never mind actually speaking.

Somehow, you managed to gasp out a “yes” and he replaced his fingers with his cock, causing you to arch your back and moan.

You thought you could hear Arthur swear from above you, but you were focusing on how his cock felt just right inside you, how you could feel it drag over your sensitive spot as his thrusts gained speed. A hand clamped down on your mouth. Opening your eyes, but also not remembering even closing them, you saw that it was Arthur keeping you quiet.

“You’re so loud,” he said, keeping up his pace. “We don’t want your friends coming up here and seeing you like this, do we?”

You shook your head and Arthur removed his hand from your mouth and moved it down your body to help take you closer to the edge.

All he had to do was one small movement with his hand and you were biting on your lip to stop yourself from moaning. It didn’t deter him, with his free hand he grabbed your leg and moved it to rest on his hip. The new angle had you gasping in pleasure, all thoughts of being quiet had gone.

“Please,” you begged, your nails digging into Arthur’s forearms. “Like that, don’t stop, Arthur, please.” You knew you were babbling but you couldn’t stop.

“Come on, (Y/N),” Arthur said, his voice low and encouraging. His words seared through you and you were there, balancing on the edge, unable to speak, unable to move until he made a small movement with his fingers and you came crashing down and tightening on his cock.

Your breath was coming out heavy as you felt Arthur pull out.

“You…” you started, having to take a deep breath before trying again. “You didn’t…”

“It’s fine,” Arthur said, before planting a kiss on your neck. “I already have.”

You wanted to argue and tell him that he didn’t have to stop on your behalf, but you were still getting your breath back.

“How long are you in town for?” he asked, pulling the bed cover over the two of you. He pulled you into his arms and you were sure you almost stopped breathing.

“Just for tonight,” you answered. No matter if the job tomorrow turned out to be a success or a failure the gang would be moving on. Dutch had been growing suspicious of some of the people in town and was ready to leave.

“Guess we should make the most of tonight then,” Arthur whispered into your ear. He pressed his erection against you, making his indication clear. You knew you should get up and leave, just like whenever you’d spent the night with someone, but there was something about him.

You turned to face him, grabbing hold of his cock. “I guess we will, Mr. Morgan.”

-x-

The following day you were sore and tired. You’d managed to sneak out of Arthur’s room just before sunrise. Locating your horse, you rode back to camp and hoped your absence hadn’t been noticed.

But of course, it had.

You shrugged off the teasing and managed to get a few hours sleep. But as the afternoon sun beat down on you, Mac, Davey and Javier you felt dead on your feet.

It must have been heatstroke that caused you to see Arthur Morgan walking out of the Sheriff’s office, laughing and joking with the man. You moved behind Davey so that you were hidden if Arthur looked in your direction.

“Sheriff,” you muttered, letting the other three know.

“When he goes back inside, we’ll get started,” Mac said.

You watched as Arthur mounted his horse and you were trying to make sense of what he was doing there. Was he a lawman? It felt like a weight had dropped in your stomach and you prayed that Javier wouldn’t recognize him from the night before.

Luck seemed to be on your side as Arthur turned a corner without spotting your group. The Sheriff had already gone back into the office as well.

“Masks on,” Mac said.

-x-

Everything seemed to be going well at the bank. You and Javier had your guns trained on the people inside while the Callander boys worked the safes and no one had been shot or killed but you knew you needed to hurry up. People were going to notice that the bank was locked up.

“Hurry it up, boys,” you called but your words were drowned out by an explosion.

Next to you, Javier swore in Spanish and you turned to look at him.

“I thought we said no dynamite?”

“We did,” he confirmed.

“Boys!” you yelled again as the two of them came racing through to the main room.

“There’s a fucking back door,” Davey spat. “They’ve blown it open, we need to go!”

“Shit, yeah,” you agreed. You ran out the door and split up. You headed east, wanting to put as much distance between you and the camp. With a whistle, you called for your horse to follow you.

“Come on, girl, keep up,” you said softly, not wanting anyone to hear you. When you and your horse were far enough out of town you stopped to try and catch your breath. “Right, let’s-”

You were cut off as you were tackled from behind. On instinct you managed to elbow the person in the face causing them to yell out in pain. It gave you chance to reverse positions. You didn’t recognize the lawman underneath you so you didn’t hesitate in giving him a beating. You were stopped from going too far when someone behind you hauled you to your feet by the back of your top.

“Enough,” someone growled, and your heart dropped in recognition.

Arthur Morgan.

It seemed he hadn’t gone far on his horse at all.

“Let’s get you to the Sheriff’s office and you can explain everything there.”

Did he not recognize you? You dug the heels of your boots into the ground to try and plant yourself.

“Arthur,” you said and felt his grip on you slacken.

“(Y/N)?”

You tore yourself from his grip and turned to face him. His eyes searched yours as he reached up and pulled down your bandana, revealing your face to him.

Not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes you looked away and your eyes found the gold star on his chest.

“Deputy?” you asked.

He looked you up and down.

“Van der Linde’s gang?” he asked, keeping his tone as even as yours. “We’d been tipped off that some of you had been spotted around town, that’s why…” he trailed off. Maybe he realized he didn’t owe you an explanation.

“Let me go, Arthur, please,” you begged. “He’s knocked out,” you said, pointing at the lawman, “there’s no one else around.”

“I can’t,” he said. “You’re an outlaw.”

“Please,” you begged, using the same breathless tone from the night before, as you took a step closer to him.

He hesitated and looked around before pressing his lips against yours for the briefest of seconds. “Go,” he told you. “Before anyone sees.”

“Thank you.”

“Go! This is your only chance (Y/N), next time I’ll have to arrest you.”

“You’re a good man, Arthur Morgan,” you said, placing a kiss on his cheek. You mounted your horse and gave him one last lingering look. He tipped his hat in goodbye and you took off into the forest, quickly swallowed up by the trees.

-x-

He found you in Tumbleweed, flogging tonics instead of robbing banks. He’d grabbed you roughly by the arm and your hands were tied before you knew it.

Arthur barely spoke a word as his horse carried both you and him. The sun was beginning to get low in the sky and Arthur made a turning towards a patch of trees.

“We’re going to have to camp,” he said, finally breaking the silence.

You stayed silent as he set up camp and started a small campfire.

“Don’t run away,” he said, as he pulled out a knife and cut the rope off so you could use your hands again.

“I won’t.” Your voice was raspy from lack of use. Arthur passed you a bottle of whiskey and you swallowed a slug of it greedily. “Huh, same whiskey.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, keeping his eyes on the fire. “It reminds me of you.”

Without even thinking of the consequences you leaned forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. He responded in kind, and you let him take you right there, in front of the fire, and in the tent later that night and even upon waking the following morning.

“Are you still going to arrest me, sir?” you gasped as he slowly pumped his hips.

“No,” he admitted as he came inside you with a groan.

The two of you parted ways an hour later.

“Next time, (Y/N), I mean it,” he called as the two of you mounted your own horses.

“Of course, Deputy Morgan,” you called back.

The two of you knew that he didn’t mean it.

-x-

He found you in Valentine and remarked on how far east you’d traveled before the two of you spent the night underneath the stars wrapped in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> As of now I have no plans to carry this on but my friend keeps sending me smutty scenarios so who knows lmao.


End file.
